Axel Ronan
Axel Scott Ronan is a character on Plagued. He was created on September 9th, 2013 by Elaine. Personality Axel is very carefree and is often times not taken seriously, even though he wishes to be. He is very laid back and relaxed, always has a shit eating grin on his face despite the situation being a serious one at hand. He could look death in the eye in still remain positive, upbeat, and still grinning even when his heart is being stabbed. For whatever reasoning, Axel is like this. ' It could be because he learned a long time ago that lingering on things weren't all that great and were a complete waste of time' – although there are times when Axel finds himself sulking in the background. Back before the world went to shit Axel was actually part of a band that had hit it pretty big – it actually went touring across the United States and in fact Axel was actually on tour when the apocalypse struck. Axel finds himself singing some of his band's songs and some other songs quite often – he was actually the screamer of the group and very rarely did clean vocals even though he has a nice singing voice. When speaking his voice is considered very husky, almost raspy like he is losing his voice. When Axel finds himself in a relationship or attached to someone he ends up dedicating everything he has to them. Axel is generally a very caring and kind person, always giving to others and making sure they are happy. He is very protective of people, especially those who look up to him; he never had any siblings but his friends who do, he loves and adores them as if they were their own. It takes a lot to get Axel mad and once he does there is no going back – he fights for what he believes in and keeps his feet firm on the ground while he stands tall. This, however, was prior to the spell of amnesia that has been bestowed on him due to his mind pushing away the event of his changing - and therefore almost eliminating some, if not all, of his memory from before. A shadow of how he was before is still there (for instance the laid back demeanor, the way he holds himself very casually). Now, however, since he has no idea who he is or where he even came from Axel is often caught deep in thought - this was a very rare emotion to catch him in prior to the attack - wondering about his past life and what all it means. He still casts off the same personality although there is slight confusion as he wonders if this is who he really is or not. Elaine, right now, is the driving force behind where he goes and wanders to (like later in his history where he is at her old house). He is confused as to who she is and the feelings that come when he thinks of her - happiness, longing, a strong bond - makes him wonder who she was in his life and if there is any way she could still possibly be alive. Upon finding Elaine means that he will be able to discover his past so therefore Axel places a strong meaning on Elaine - her being the key to his past and all. Because of the whole ordeal where Axel can't remember who he is, he of course gets very irritated (when he sits and thinks for too long, as stated above). This is why Axel often busies himself with doing pithily things like looking for Elaine or simply being that "White Knight" for survivors that he comes across; in his past Axel had been someone to defend those who couldn't stand up for themselves - just part of his personality - and that trait has managed to carry over. History Axel was originally from San Diego, California. He lived with his parents and was an only child. He often times was made fun of by his own family which is why he became a very determined and very strong person through his younger years. Before Axel could reach his seventh year of school however his family upped and left the West side of the United States and ended up moving to North Carolina. His parents started noticing that he was very into music and would catch him singing in the shower or in his room while cleaning or playing video games and they felt that they should put him closer to the East side music industry in case he decided to go for a music career. This was how he met Elaine Adrian, a blond girl that had also moved from California although she was from the Los Angeles area. The two of them became extremely good friends throughout junior high school and then ongoing into middle school even though they were from entirely different cliques. Axel no longer spoke to his friends from San Diego as they were mostly people who got him in trouble – he had seen the whole group of smoking pot, getting drunk, and he was far too young for it and he knew better. Once he met Elaine and they talked about their past – her being a social outcast and him being one that was popular but for all the wrong reasons – they decided they were going to look forward to a better future. They hit their rough patches when Elaine would date assholes and Axel would end up fighting him and they would not speak for a while. They had been to parties and had made sure that they wouldn't do more than they could handle and not do anything stupid. They graduated and was placed in the year book as the “Greatest Best Friends” of their high school career and Elaine got “Most Likely to Succeed” while Axel got “Most Likely to be a Comedian” which was something he didn't want at all but was better than what was rumored to actually be there - “Most Likely to Fail”. This just pushed Axel further into being what he wanted to be – a musician. People made fun of him and his band that he was gradually putting together in his last few months of school but he ended up proving them all wrong when he hit big and got signed by a well known and successful record company. They began booking shows in the North Carolina area and then went on to be famous and professional right in front of them. Axel had two years worth of a community college – one close to Elaine's – before he went and decided to tour. He was on the famous Warped Tour when the world went to shit and had been visiting his old home state when it happened. Axel was alone in his room and there wasn't anything he could do for his family so he packed his shit, took his parents' car and headed for North Carolina in hopes to be with Elaine again. He had been hoping she would be visiting them seeing as it was around the time break would come in for the college students to go and visit their family. If she wasn't there, she would be somewhere in the New York City area. However Elaine was unfounded and Axel was left by himself to search for her and any one else that they had known in the general area. That was when Axel found himself in a bit of a rut and was attacked by a group of Vampyres (although at the time he had no idea who this was). He never knew the people or what they looked like he just remembers being bitten on his neck and was left to wonder who the fuck would do that before he passed out. The pain from them constantly beating on him, slicing open his skin, burning him; they didn't stop there however when they went through his personal belongings and found numerous photos of him and Elaine and decided to use this against him - torturing him with the idea of her being dead, slaughtered, tortured, etc by infiltrating his body and mind and placing the thoughts in his head. The memories of the change are very distant and he has no idea what happened. He barely remembers who he had been before hand, only figments come to his head when he touches things that Elaine had come into contact before or when he sees something that reminds him of her; in some situations, like if Axel were to go to a certain area, memories are triggered although they are very vague and blurry. Prior to being changed, although Axel can't remember it, he would have nightmares in the middle of the night of something happening to him. Horrible, vivid dreams where he wouldn't know where he was or where he was going, just that people were taking advantage of him in some way. When he had been bitten he was actually tortured by a group of Vampyres – although his mind pushes this away – and was then changed once they had their pleasure fulfilled in making him bleed and cry out in pain. It reminded him of all the times his family from California made fun of him and when he had been picked on prior to standing up for himself. Since his change Axel has been having issues with control his temper. Often times he goes into bouts of tantrums where he tears objects apart in pure fits of rage because he can't access any of his memories and when he touches random things he is able to see what all that item had been used for (Axel doesn't seem to pick up on the obvious - that he isn't "human" anymore). On numerous occasions Axel has ran into doorknobs that Elaine had visited in her traveling throughout the city and around the local area. At one point Axel found himself traveling to Elaine's old house where she had lived with her family – a far journey that was actually unintentional. He thought that by leaving the area he would be okay but instead found himself in front of a house, his hand on the door, forced to see all these memories of a blond girl and the times they shared. He had, and still has, no idea as to who she is. He just knows that she is from his past and could still be very well alive. That has been his goal – it seems to keep him sane enough to survive without going on mindless killing sprees. He has actually committed a few murders however he ensures that they are people who are doing harm to others – like a pack of scavengers that are attacking a small family or pack of survivors. Right now Axel can often be found in the neutral areas, hoping to find the blond petite friend that haunts his memories. Axel believes that this strange yet familiar blond is the holder of his past and if he finds her, he might just find who he really was before. There is also a slight fear that Elaine is in danger and that is probably due to the memories from being tortured being planted in his head. Axel often tries to avoid touching too many things or coming into contact with people because of the special power he is capable of. Often times this is why he is alone and hidden in the dark, traveling at night so to avoid as many survivors or other people in general. The thoughts and memories aren't just triggered by the places and items he touches, sometimes he finds himself spacing out and staring at the scars that are on his arms, wondering where they came from - and them BLAM the memories hit him. Axel isn't too much of a different person now than he was before, he just seems to be irritated easily when he is left alone to think about who he was prior and not having any answers to this other than the clues he picks up on when, for example, he picked up a guitar and managed to play it without having any known memory of knowing how to play or even read music sheets. Category:Vampyres Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Active